Le parfum des adieux
by lysemma
Summary: A croire que le jeu des apparences n'en finissaient pas, même quand ils n'étaient plus question d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient ou auraient pu être, mais seulement de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais, finalement.   Le goût des regrets : la suite. OS


Auteur : lysemma

Disclamer : pas à moi

Résumé : « A croire que le jeu des apparences n'en finissaient pas, même quand ils n'étaient plus question d'_eux_, de ce qu'ils étaient ou auraient pu être, mais seulement de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais, finalement. »

Note de l'auteur : Un certain nombre de reviewers de ma précédente fic _Le goût des regrets _m'avaient réclamé une suite mais je leur avais répondu que je ne comptais pas en écrire. Eh bien il ne faut jamais dire jamais : la voilà ! Cependant, _Le parfum des adieux_ peut se lire individuellement. Donc, comme la précédente, cette histoire fait suite à l'épisode de la saison 8 _Affinity_ mais n'est pas une réécriture de la série : je comble juste des vides. Et, comme la précédente, c'est du angst.

* * *

_Le parfum des adieux _

Sam sourit au soldat qui lui rendait sa carte du SGC puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs de Cheyenne Mountain, vers l'ascenseur qui la conduirait dans ses entrailles. Ses pas raisonnaient sur le sol en béton tel un rythme entêtant qui la berçait dans ses pensées confuses. Et bientôt, le son d'une autre paire de chaussures se joignit à sa musique, intensifiant la mesure. Au bout de huit ans, elle n'avait même plus besoin de le voir pour reconnaître sa démarche. La nervosité se mua aussitôt en appréhension. Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son blouson.

« Bonjour Carter. », la salua-t-il en la rattrapant.

Elle lui lança un sourire crispé.

« Bonjour mon Général. »

Ils poursuivirent silencieusement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'ascenseur. Avec les évènements de ces derniers jours le meurtre, la disparition de Teal'c, l'enlèvement de Daniel… ils n'avaient fait que se croiser depuis, et autant dire que leur dernière conversation n'avait pas été des plus détendues. Arrivés devant l'appareil, Sam soupira légèrement.

Malgré les restes d'alcool qui couraient encore dans ses veines et engourdissaient son esprit, son regard capta tout de suite la bague ornant sa main lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Son estomac, déjà en mauvaise forme ce matin, menaça aussitôt de lui faire défaut. D'habitude, son système digestif parvenait à gérer ses excès de boisson, mais apparemment, quand un cœur brisé s'ajoutait à l'équation, il avait plus de mal… Il s'était pourtant promis que la soirée passée quelques jours auparavant avec Daniel serait le seul moment où il s'autoriserait à lâcher prise, mais à peine rentré chez lui, l'amertume avait fondu sur lui, et la nécessité de l'assourdir avait pris le pas sur ses bonnes résolutions. On ne pouvait pas toujours rester un Général professionnel et insensible apparemment. _Dommage… _

Et, en dépit du fait qu'il soit huit heures du matin, il songea, le regard rivé sur cet anneau qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'un verre de whisky n'aurait pas été de refus. Voire une bouteille. Car ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait renoncé à elle que ça en été moins douloureux. Il se gifla mentalement et détourna les yeux. _Pathétique_. Son nouveau leitmotiv.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent. Le silence plana encore un moment dans la cabine, tendu. Lui prétendait n'avoir rien remarqué, et elle de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait remarqué. A croire que le jeu des apparences n'en finissaient pas, même quand ils n'étaient plus question d'_eux_, de ce qu'ils étaient ou auraient pu être, mais seulement de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais, finalement.

C'était dans cette même cabine qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et qu'il avait compris, le chantonnement aidant, que ce Pete était différent des autres. Et finalement, l'endroit où elle avait amorcé la première fissure serait celui où elle porterait le coup fatal à ce… truc qu'il y avait entre eux et sur lequel il ne pouvait même pas mettre de nom. C'était décidemment trop cliché pour qu'il apprécie la symbolique de la chose…

L'appareil amorça sa descente interminable tandis que Sam glissait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il ne la regardait pas, pourtant du coin de l'œil, il aperçut de nouveau la bague et il se décida. Jack se racla la gorge en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons, puis parla enfin.

« Alors, commença-t-il d'une voix détachée. Vous avez finalement dit oui. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une simple énonciation de fait qui, aux oreilles de n'importe qui d'autre, aurait pu sembler anodine. Sam passa machinalement son pouce sur l'anneau auquel elle n'avait pas encore pu s'accoutumer.

« Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Je lui ai dit oui. »

La tension s'alourdit encore plus dans la cabine. Elle se doutait, avant de le voir, que lui annoncer ses fiançailles ne serait pas facile, mais elle pensait avoir encore un moment de répit pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de le lui faire savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ses pas dans le couloir. Et la tâche s'avérait finalement plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, alors même qu'il ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Cependant, comme toujours, c'était peut-être ce qu'il ne disait pas qui la perturbait le plus, surtout parce que ce n'était pas de la rancœur qu'elle sentait émaner de lui, mais de la peine et des regrets.

« Eh bien, félicitations Carter. », dit-il pourtant en la regardant enfin.

Et elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle détestait le plus. La sincérité de ses mots ou la résignation dans ses yeux. Incapable d'articuler une réponse, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de remerciement. Puis elle se détourna et fixa son regard sur la paroi face à elle, s'efforçant de repousser doutes et remords. Après tout, ils l'avaient eu, leur chance. Huit ans, et aucun d'eux n'avaient fait quoique ce soit pour résoudre leur dilemme. Il était temps de prendre une décision, d'arrêter de se bercer d'espoirs et d'illusions. Elle avait l'impression de s'être enlisée depuis des années. D'avoir été enchaînée au boulet de ses sentiments qui l'avait empêchée d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant. Et elle avait bien l'intention de briser sa chaîne. Elle lui avait laissé une chance jusqu'au bout pourtant, peut-être parce que renoncer à lui n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cependant, au lieu de la retenir, il l'avait poussée à se détacher définitivement de lui. Le message était clair et terriblement douloureux, mais elle avait finalement choisi. Et pas question pour elle de songer au fait qu'ainsi Pete n'était au fond que son lot de consolation.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, les yeux rivés sur le nombre des étages qui défilaient et ressemblait bien trop, selon Jack, à un compte à rebours. Le décompte arriva finalement à sa fin et la cabine s'immobilisa pour s'ouvrir sur la partie administrative de la base.

Il hésita un instant, les lèvres pincées, comme pour ravaler tous ces mots qu'il aurait voulu dire et qu'elle avait voulu entendre, mais il sortit finalement, aussitôt happé par l'effervescence du SGC. Il se retourna alors que l'appareil se préparait à reprendre sa descente, et son regard se planta dans celui de Sam, la ramenant soudain des années en arrière, dans un vaisseau mère bourré de C4 prêt à exploser. Elle détourna la tête.

Et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, les séparant enfin.

Voilà, c'était fini.

* * *

_Amis shippers, ne me détestez pas : je suis de votre côté ! Je n'ai fait qu'exploiter leurs problèmes du moment, mais on sait bien que ça s'arrange ensuite ;) J'espère que ça ne vous a pas enlevé l'envie de me laisser une review…_


End file.
